nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flesh Manipulation
---- Flesh Manipulation (肉操り, shishi ayatsuri) is a rare and macabre Dual element ability that is derived from Both blood and bone manipulation that, as the name suggests, allows the user to manipulate and create flesh, bending it to their will and allowing them to create a variety of attacks and techniques capable of causing a great deal of damage to opponents and enemies. Overview Flesh manipulation is a dual element ability derived from both blood and bone manipulation being known as an incredibly strange and macabre ability that is rare to see others utilizing. As the name suggests, this ability allows the user to manipulate flesh to their will, be it theirs own or the flesh of other living beings, bringing a new meaning to the phrase "It makes your skin crawl". While the idea of the user being able to manipulate flesh is obvious, what is less obvious is their ability to create Flesh through the creation of cells that make up skin and muscle from the body. This allows the user to create a variety of odd attacks and techniques, creating extra, tentacle-like appendages that can be used to strike enemies who stand in their way or for a less offensive strategy, allowing the user to manipulate their own flesh to completely change their appearance to fit another's. While called Flesh Manipulation, this ability may also extend to the creation of other parts of the body such as eyes, ears, mouths, and even noses which, so long as they are attached to the body, can be used with the same level of ability as their senses already allow. Due to their ability to manipulate their own flesh they are also able to change its chemical makeup to some degree utilizing elements of trace metals found within their own bodies to harden their skin and create what basically amounts to an armor that allows them to block some attacks without having to worry about the damage it may cause. Using their ability to create flesh through the usage of their Ki transmuting the energy into a solid-state that can be molded by them, allowing them to mold their flesh into various objects and even animals if they so wished it. Creating swords and other weapons, hardening them to make them useful in combat or creating various Grotesque looking creations such as clones, puppets, or even animals such as wolves or birds. These creatures are nothing more than bags of flesh, having no mind of their own to man choices, meaning that the user must control them by implanting some of their Ki into the creation, creating a connection between the two of them that can only be separated through Ki negating abilities. As it is a Dual element Ability, users have the ability to manipulate both blood and bone, allowing them to utilize some of the same techniques found in both abilities. Allowing for rapid bone growth, the telekinetic control of blood all of these things and more as the dual elements can be utilized separately or together to create a wide variety of powerful techniques. However, users should be wary, the fact that it is a dual element ability is a double-edged sword that many over look. The fact that it utilizes two abilities means that the usage of Ki is double what a single ability uses, meaning that users will tire much faster from the utilization of both at the same time to create and manipulate Flesh. Trivia This ability may be used by all users on he Nanbaka fanon wiki without admin permission. Category:Ki Ability Category:Ability Category:Telekinetic Ability Category:Abilities Category:Dual Ability